Feelings and Heart Shaped Candies
by Kunoichi21
Summary: A drabble explanation that ties in with my story L's Favorite Holidays. Read inside to find out!


Okay, I would like to say, that this was going to be a two-shot, but I got lazy and stopped editing the second chapter. So now, it's a very late Valentine's Day fic, although, it kind of goes along with my drabble of L's Favorite Holidays. I am going to make an explanation of how each holiday came to be a favorite, and so, this goes right along with it! Also, this was rewritten with the help of xXDark.Lord.MeloniousXx, so please give some credit to her, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Death Note or any of the characters mentioned in this fic and make no profit from writing and posting this. I really wish I at least owned L though...but who doesn't?

* * *

**Feelings and Heart Shaped Candies**

The month was February. As L sat curved over his keyboard, he thought of the month and all of its meanings; carving each and every thought to its marrow as he did with every word he comprehended. February was a time of love and lust between lovers; something the detective lacked. L wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean to him, but he knew he had no time to be deprived of concentration to agitate his loneliness. It occurred to him as his thoughts refused to stop moving onward, however, that he was indeed lonely, and he was certainly loveless. It was then that L developed his dislike for the month, February.

"Ryuzaki? May I ask a favor?" Souichiro said, calling L from his trance-like state at his computer.

"Of course, what is it, Yagami-San?"

"Well, my daughter, Sayu, has been researching Western holidays and customs for school and she told Sachiko about the holiday this month called Valentine's Day, and my wife would like me to celebrate it with her. So I was wondering..."

"If you could have the 14th off from work? Very well." L confirmed.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki, but I am curious now...you've celebrated it?" The elder Yagami asked.

"Celebrating the feelings of love and devotion are for people who have the time for such things. I do not, so I work every 14th of every February, Yagami-san. The thought of it actually perturbs me. A day where people press flesh into each other to illustrate a rising of specific hormones and chemicals in one's body." L replied.

"Oh...ehm...alright."

L looked to the other uncomfortable investigators and announced, "If you all so wish, you can all certainly take the day off if your chemicals order you to do so."

Matsuda's awkward expression melted into glee as he chirped, "That'd be great, Ryuzaki! Thanks! 'Cause, I just met this really sweet girl, Maki, and she's just--"

"Matsuda..." L interrupted.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He asked politely.

"Next time you have a thought...please don't act on it." L stated deadpan as he stared blankly at the computer.

Matsuda glared as he heard Aizawa chuckle and muttered, "Uhm...yes, Ryuzaki."

For the rest of the day, L just sat at his computer typing reports of Kira victims, occasionally eating sweets or chewing on his thumb in his usual hunched over position in his swivel chair. It was not until six o'clock when the rest of the investigation team left, that Raito showed up.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, sorry I wasn't able to come any earlier-- Misa's been dragging me around the shopping centers all day." Raito complained, "But I can stay and help you now if you'd like me to."

"That's quite alright, Raito-kun." L replied, forgiving him.

Hours passed by silently with exception of the clacking of keys under L's and Raito's dexterous fingers. It was nearly eleven o'clock when one of them spoke again.

"Raito-kun, do you celebrate Valentine's Day?" L asked curiously, thumb wedged between lips.

"Ehm...well...no, not really. I've celebrated White Day, back before high school, but the American equivalent sounds more expensive and much less meaningful from what Sayu's told me."

"Less meaningful, Raito-kun?" L pressed.  
**  
**"Yeah...it just sounds, to me, like a day where Americans run around with raging hormones and practically become suicidal if they spend the day alone or without sexual attention."

L's brow cocked and he smiled childishly as he told Raito, "You know, Raito-kun, that is almost precisely what I said when asked for my opinion on it."

Raito smiled and replied in tune, "Really? Heh...uhm...but why do you ask, Ryuzaki?"

"It may surprise you, Raito-kun, but even "The Great L" sometimes grows tired of reading documents for long hours."  
**  
**Raito's suddenly explicit mind drove a thought and revealing images alongside it, the thought simply, "I'd gladly keep him growing bored."

Raito blushed furiously, shaking the thought away. He tried to replace it with something more sane, so he discussed the Kira Case with L.

The spidery man was a quiet person, timid and reserved, so when he spoke Raito was glad he did. He liked receiving attention from the sleuth; that thought only led to another train of dirty images and he was disgusted with himself again. The theories, dirty thoughts, hopeful evidence-finds and friendly debate filled the room so entirely that the two detectives completely lost track of time and Raito was only just leaving at two in the morning.  
**  
**"Ryuzaki, before I go...you said you asked me about my thoughts on Valentine's Day because you were bored...is that all?" Raito asked curiously.

L fit his thumb between his lips as his eyes wandered off, thinking for a moment, then returning to Raito and he replied, "I suppose because I wanted to know if perhaps you wanted the day off to spend with Ms. Amane."

"To be honest, I'd rather not. Misa is quite annoying and far too demanding when I take her out." Raito said back to L, sounding slightly annoyed at the thought and mention of his "girlfriend". He lost track of what he was saying and continued in a rant, "If I were to celebrate any holiday of love it would certainly never be with Misa."

L asked, "Who else could mean that to you, Raito-kun?"

Raito stared; who exactly could mean love to him? Was there truly anyone who knew Raito? Anyone who understood him, who he could relate to? Was there a person in this world that he could sit down with and have an intelligent conversation with; someone who knew he was sly and tricky, genius in fact? It half repulsed Raito and half soothed him to realize there was a person like that in his life, and he was currently the only other person in the room.

"...Raito-kun?"

"N-no...Nothing, I mean...no one. There's no one, I guess." Raito stammered nervously in response.

"Anyways, I have to be going now, Ryuzaki, because if I'm not home any time soon, then my dad will most likely come searching for me."**  
****  
**L shrugged as he took a bite of strawberry cheesecake. Raito's expression sank comically at the sight of the magically appearing cake that L must have personally trained. He just laughed, shaking his head as he walked out, calling back to L, "I'll see you later, Ryuzaki."

"Goodbye then, Raito-kun."

The door shut quietly behind Raito as he left, feeling a little bit better after he escaped L's not-so-innocent eyes.

'Why did I tell him that?' Raito thought as he stepped into the cool breeze outside.

"I guess it means that I'm developing feelings for him beyond friendship. I wonder how feels about me? Should I ask him the next time I see him? No, I'll give him a few days, and if nothing happens, I'll forget about it." He decided. "Until then, I should really learn to stop talking to myself." Raito strolled down the street and finally made it home some ten minutes later.

-Back At Headquarters-

L sat in his swivel chair, wondering to whom Raito's heart may belong. Clearly it was not Ms. Amane as L had so thought those last months. Reasons and theories kept appearing in his mind, but they were too uncharacteristic of Raito.

-A few hours and 1 whole strawberry cake later-

L had sat there picking at his cake piece by piece, deducting all the while long. L had successfully included and eliminated Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Watari, his father, his sister, and To-Oh female students. L pondered for a moment once he realized he had correctly banished each of them from the list of suspects to the theft of Raito's heart...he thought that perhaps...he was the indirect captor...

L imagined being Raito's Misa. He hated that image so replaced it with him as the position of "girlfriend", but still himself. He liked that. He imagined holding Raito's hand, hugging him at first sight of him, kissing him, then the image of running flesh over each other.

L winced at a sudden unfamiliar pain below the waistband of his jeans. He looked to find a most intriguing elevation under his clothes. It appeared that when his mind had produced the thought of Raito tasting like his strawberries, his body had enjoyed it even more than first thought.

He smiled as he realized he didn't know how to care for this. L simply worked and read documents to take it off his mind. It eventually did leave him, but he found himself chuckling about it for a long while.

--

Days passed, but neither L or Raito decided to get certain answers from each other...that is, until the 14th…

--

Raito walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the investigation room, Valentine sweets tucked in the bag at his side. When he entered investigation room, he saw L was the only one there; he nodded a silent thanks to whomever he thought turned his usual bad luck around.

"Uhm...happy Valentine's Day, Ryuzaki. I have something for you." Raito announced.

"Oh, thank you, Raito-kun; I happen to have something for you as well. It is not with me currently, though, I will go and get it." L suggested as he turned from his chair to only find Raito trapping him in the chair. Raito's strong yet thin arms were perched on either side of him, their faces mere inches apart. L's eyes widened more than usual at Raito's proximity.

"...Raito-kun...what are you--" He was unable to finish his request though, as Raito abruptly pressed his lips to L's. They were frozen for a moment, until L wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, pulling him close and savoring the warmth the contact brought. He moved to get up and Raito lifted him from the chair, noting the detective's feathery lightness. Raito brought them over to the couch, gently setting L down beside him.

Their kiss broke, allowing them to gasp and pant, both looking more than a little flushed. L took his time to remind himself to turn the cameras off and erase the videos of that day. He got up to do such when Raito's hand grabbed his and pulled him back down.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito muttered defiantly, afraid that L was rejecting him.

"Raito-kun...I'm simply turning the cameras off...you wouldn't want the others to see, right?"

"Let them!" Raito interjected.

L seemed surprised as Raito pushed him backwards, crushing their lips together again, this time hungrily. He licked L's bottom lip and lightly bit, forcing L to open his mouth and let a moan escape. Raito's tongue entered L's mouth and explored as L regifted the gesture. Their tongues battled for dominance restlessly, rather than danced alongside each other, but neither of them would've had it any other way. They moved along each other, finding more pressing and tempting positions, one of which included one of L's legs between Raito's.

L, having spent so many years alone and having no idea of what he was doing, followed instinct. He ran his leg against Raito's tough groin, relishing the moan that echoed into his mouth as he felt Raito harden. Hands were outlining and searching each other, mapping out every crease and figure, trying to memorize the earth-rattling feelings.

L broke away again to catch his breath, unused to being at a loss of air for so long while such breath-taking events were taking place around and atop him. Raito rested his head in the crook of L's neck and after a long while asked softly, "...do you want your gift now, Ryuzaki?"

"That was not my gift?" L replied astonished.

Raito rose and retrieved his present. He grabbed the bag that had been hastily thrown by his chair, glancing at L whom he saw go upstairs to get to his bedroom/floor. He went and sat back down on the couch again, waiting a few minutes before L came back down, holding what looked like a black velvet square, reminiscent of a jewelry holder from the store. L joined Raito on the couch, eyeing the bag he held somewhat suspiciously before bringing his focus back to the teenager sitting before him.

"Raito-kun...would you like to begin?" L suggested.

Raito bashfully handed him the bag and L pulled the tissue paper from it. He looked in and saw candies of all shapes, though most were hearts, and a card. He looked at the card, which read "I hope all the following Valentine's Days are as unique and quirky as you are. Forever Yours, Raito." He took out a box of candy hearts and opened it. The top one said, "Will You Marry Me?"

L looked at it and showed Raito, who expected to be the only one to laugh, seeing as L never so much as hugged. He was surprised, however, to see a small grin on the detective's face, watching him laugh.

"Thank you, Raito-kun...this means much more to me than I am able to express to you."

Raito stopped in his laughing, letting it die slowly as he looked to L's twinkling eyes. He sighed inaudibly at the tender sight of L's emotion-fogged eyes...

"Would you like your gift?" L's voice finally came.

"Oh...uhm...yeah, sure..." Raito replied.

Raito opened the box to find a silver band with a side-ways figure eight, the symbol of eternity. Raito looked to L, who seemed awkwardly nervous sitting beside him, not looking to Raito's hands around the box. Raito asked, "Eternity, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun...I don't believe in God, but...it's a type of prayer, I suppose..."

"...For what?"

L finally moved his onyx eyes to Raito's and uttered, "It is my prayer for you. I don't want you to be Kira, Raito-kun...so I want us to remain like this, forever. Because if you could love only me forever...then I don't think you'd be tempted to kill..."

Raito's eyes softened as he leaned into the space between them and gingerly pressed his lips against L's. Raito smiled as he pulled away and told him simply, "I'll be holding you to that, Ryuzaki."

"I hoped you would." L replied.

After a while, the two stretched out on their seats, cuddling together. Raito ended up falling asleep against L while said man ran his fingers through Raito's silky smooth hair and studied the student's features.

"Raito-kun…what will this mean if you really are Kira? Will you still try to kill me?" L pondered the questions but soon gave up when he decided that he didn't want to burden his heart so soon after their they discovered their love for each other. He sighed and knew, deep down, that nothing would ever change between the two.

"I will always love you, Raito-kun, even if you will stop loving me long enough to kill me."

* * *

**A/N: **I was really wondering if anyone would flame me for uploading such a late story, but at this point, I don't care because all flames will be used to heat my feet since my house shoes don't work all that well.

Anyhoos, I was also wondering if any readers would please review? I mean, come on, I'm begging here. I really need feedback on how well I came up with the idea, though it's probably original (which is my luck). So please, please, pretty please with L on top, review. I'll love you forever! Could you tell me if you think I should upload the second chapter or not? Thanks a BUNCH!

-Kunoichi21


End file.
